Dance Away
by Elephant66
Summary: Ron is gone. Harry and Hermione comfort each other. But things change when Ron is gone.


**Dance Away**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is a Harry/Hermione story. Based off the movie Deathly Hallows Part 1. This is the dance scene with a Harry/Hermione twist to it. By the way Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I am just someone who likes writing and Harry Potter! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

"He's Gone."

* * *

Harry remembers Hermione's words as clear as water. When Ron left.

* * *

There was a silence in the tent. The babble of the radio the only noise that broke the silence. Then the talking came to a stop and a song came on. Harry Potter hurt and angry made his way towards a chair, slowly, the shock still within him. Harry sat in the chair and listened to the radio's song. Harry's mind wandered thinking about Ron, Ginny, horcruxes, Voldemort, but most importantly Hermione. Harry watched his best friend. Sitting on the steps staring blankly into the lantern next to her. Her eyes wet. Something told Harry he had to help her, comfort her. His dull green gaze watched the melancholy bushy-haired teen.

Without thinking twice almost by instinct. Before he knew what he was doing he was walking towards Hermione. Hermione's honey gaze was dulled to a brown, tears filling her eyes. Harry stood in front of her, their two gazes met. Harry outstretched his hand for Hermione. Hermione, confused, but accepted the hand anyway. Harry pulled her off her feet. Nervously, not sure of what Hermione would think Harry reached up and took of the locket off Hermione's neck. Their eyes connected again and Harry felt his stomach give a lurch. Harry threw the locket onto a bed and giving the locket a of look of complete hatred.

Harry grasped both of Hermione's cold hands and rubbed them affectionately, giving her warmth. Filling the coldness she felt inside. Harry pulled Hermione out of the corner into the middle of the tent. The music becoming louder with each step they took together. Together. Harry swayed Hermione's arms back and forth. But Hermione's face stayed as straight as a statue. As the music grew Harry's enthusiasm grew and swayed Hermione with more happiness. Harry looked up at Hermione's face and swear he say a glimpse of a smile on her face. Without a pause Harry gave a small smile as he looked in the depths of Hermione's eyes and seeing their interlocked hands. And finally after Hermione saw Harry smile, the stone statue broke and become a human again, smiling. Hermione reacted now and joined into the swaying they did. They spun around in a circle, their eyes never broke loose from each other's. Harry spun Hermione around and he saw the usual bright smile on Hermione's face that would always turn his frown upside down. They spun each other around till they were both slightly dizzy and the smiles broke into laughter.

They were together. Together. Spinning together. Together. Their hands grasping on each other's. Moving back in forth. Turning around. Moving across the floor. A smile on both faces. There was nothing that could break the happiness they felt as perhaps maybe it was pure love that caused the happiness. Voldemort, forgotten. The horcruxes, forgotten. The fact that they were hiding, forgotten. Ron, who is now gone, forgotten. Maybe perhaps Dumbledore was right, happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. The light that now shone in Harry and Hermione.

And soon the music quieted. Their dance slowed and they pulled in close together. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as did Harry on Hermione's. Wrapping their arms around each other, wishing the moment would last forever. Circling around and the music soon disappeared into nothing. They pulled apart.

A honey gaze met a green gaze and something happened. There was a glint in both of their eyes of love. As if the world pushed them together, their lips met. Their lips fitted perfectly together. Together. The gap that always was between them from fulfilling their dreams was now closed. The leap between friendship and love has been lept. As their lips met. Time stopped. Something was beautiful about it. Neither of them denied the kiss. The secret love they kept a secret, burst out of their hearts and fell into each other. It was perfect. If anything was perfect in this world, it was definitely this. They pulled in closer. Their heart's beating the same pace as if there was only one heart. Together, forever. The only noise was the sound of the radio in the background. Underneath the tent it felt like the sun was shining on them even though there was the tent above them. If only the moment could last forever they both thought. They pulled apart both smiling. They both thought that no matter what happened as long as they were together they could endure any pain that may come.

Sometimes just a dance can reveal so much.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This was very hard to write especially the dance scene. I had to rewatch that scene over and over again. (But I don't mind rewatching that scene. Harry/Hermione for ever!) Anyways if you are going through something hard in your life right now, dance away. It doesn't matter how good you are at dancing. It doesn't matter how you dance. Because I promise it will make you feel better. (I do it. It works for me.) Play some music and just let loose and dance. Just like how Harry and Hermione did. Even if you are not feeling happy, I find smiling can just make you feel happy. Anyways, thanks again for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Most importantly remember, dance and smile. Have a great day! And be yourself!

-Elephant66


End file.
